Crash Course
Crash Course is the seventh episode of Season 4 and the seventy-second episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In the courtyard, Odd abandons his and Ulrich's foosball game in order to spend time with Camille, a new girl he is dating. Later, all five Lyoko Warriors convene in Jeremie's dorm room, where they discuss X.A.N.A.'s recent activity. Jeremie announces that he will be giving Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi lessons on how to operate the Supercomputer interface so that they may use it in the event himself or Aelita is incapacitated. Aelita, however, convinces Jeremie to let her skip the lessons in order to compete in the final round of a DJ contest she entered sometime previously to potentially open for the Subdigitals. In the lab, Ulrich successfully sends Odd to the Ice Sector as part of Jeremie's lesson. Suddenly, however, the Superscan detects an activated tower in the Mountain Sector, and before Jeremie can send Ulrich and Yumi to Lyoko, a polymorphic spectre emerges from wiring in the ceiling and takes the form of a man in a suit. The spectre attacks and knocks Jeremie unconscious before quickly retreating from the lab. Still unsure how to use the interface, Yumi and Ulrich call Aelita, who is in the middle of her audition and does not notice her phone ringing. Yumi then deduces that the polymorphic spectre is on its way to attack Aelita, and leaves the Factory to find and protect her. As Ulrich tries in vain to find a way tower for Odd to travel to the correct sector, three Bloks appear, and Odd is forced to fight. Eventually, Ulrich finds a way to send Odd the Overbike, and Odd uses it to escape the Bloks and begin searching for a way tower on his own. Meanwhile, at the audition, Aelita finally notices her missed call, and leaves before the Subdigitals announce the winner. As she runs through town toward the Factory, the spectre approaches her and, recognizing the danger, Aelita runs away. Yumi arrives a short time later and knocks the spectre into traffic, temporarily incapacitating it. While fiddling with the interface keyboard, Ulrich accidentally starts a special countdown. He calls Aelita, who is on her way to the Factory with Yumi, and she informs him the countdown is a delayed virtualization into the Mountain Sector. Considering it a stroke of luck, Ulrich abandons the lab and sends himself to Lyoko. Yumi and Aelita then arrive at the Factory, where it is revealed the spectre has hijacked a car. The spectre attempts to run the girls over on the Factory bridge, but they avoid the car and manage to enter the elevator, returning to the lab unharmed. Aelita uses the interface to direct Odd to a way tower before having Yumi virtualize her onto Lyoko. In the Mountain Sector, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd convene in front of the activated tower, finding it guarded by William and three Krabs. Meanwhile, the spectre enters the lab and begins battling with Yumi. When Yumi stops responding to them, Aelita correctly deduces that the spectre has returned, and Odd volunteers to be devirtualized in order to help Yumi. Ulrich engages the Krabs while Odd returns to Earth and electrocutes the spectre with a live wire, saving Yumi and causing the spectre to retreat. Aelita then attempts to enter the tower but is blocked by William. Odd takes control of the interface and manages to send Yumi to Lyoko before the spectre returns and attacks him in turn. Yumi arrives at the tower and battles with William while Ulrich defeats the Krabs. When Yumi is devirtualized, Ulrich takes her place fighting William and manages to devirtualize him as well. Aelita then enters and deactivates the tower, causing the spectre to vanish before it could seriously injure Odd. Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich then revive Jeremie. Later, on campus, Jeremie congratulates Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich for being able to operate the Supercomputer competently, and Odd informs the others he has broken up with Camille. Aelita then reveals to her friends that the Subdigitals have called to inform her that she has been officially chosen to open for them at their next concert. Odd then brings up the attack at the swimming pool. Aelita then asks what happened and Odd said it was similar to the attack at the gym. Jeremie then yells at Odd, telling him he wasn't supposed to bring up the gym attack. Ulrich then asks what happened at the gym, to which Aelita and Jeremie reply that nothing happened while blushing. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Leçon de choses, which translates to Lessons in English. *At the beginning of the episode, Odd mentions having broken up with a girl named Melanie. This girl was the inspiration for the code name of the Skidbladnir. *Jeremie is the only Lyoko Warrior who does not use the Supercomputer in this episode. *Ulrich virtualizes Odd, and inadvertently, himself onto Lyoko in this episode, marking the only two times in the original series where Ulrich virtualizes someone. *This is also the only episode in the entire series in which Odd virtualizes someone. *Ulrich's farewell clip in Echoes was taken from this episode. Errors *Throughout the entire episode, specifically in all the scenes that take place in the lab, the Holomap shows that Sector Five is the only sector on Lyoko that has been recreated even though the entirety of the virtual world has already been restored by this point. *When Odd destroyed one out of the three Bloks, there's now only two, but when Ulrich materialized the Overbike, it showed three Bloks on the Factory Interface. Gallery Lecon de choses 008.jpeg|Odd with a girl. Lecon de choses 010.jpg|Christophe playing ping-pong. Lecon de choses 011.jpg|Ulrich drinking a soda. Lecon de choses 012.jpg|Yumi grabbing a soda. Lecon de choses 013.jpg|Odd with his feet on the table. Lecon de choses 014.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich drinking sodas. Lecon de choses 022.jpg|Chilling in the Rec Room. Lecon de choses 023.jpg|Ulrich choked. Lecon de choses 024.jpg|Yumi asks Odd about his girlfriend. Lecon de choses 027.jpg|Odd speaks as the other listening. Lecon de choses 029.jpg|Odd talking. Lecon de choses 032.jpeg|Discussing X.A.N.A.'s attack. Jeremie-its-easy.png|Jeremie reassures his friends that working the computer will be a piece of cake. Lecon de choses 087.jpeg|Ulrich and Yumi don't seem to understand, while Odd fell asleep… Lecon de choses 105.jpg|Odd worried about Ulrich virtualizing him. Lecon de choses 111.jpg|Odd getting scanned. Odd gets Virtualizaed.png|Odd gets virtualized. Tumblr m2wadhObcV1qlvb12o1 500.png|Seems Ulrich has pressed a wrong button. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|A Men In Black spectre. Tumblr m2w9j1Gblp1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich attacks the Spectre. Lecon de choses 130.jpg|The Spectre jumps to Jeremie. Jeremy about to get Shocked.png|Jeremie about to get electroshocked. Jeremy after getting Shocked.png|Jeremie passing out. Lecon de choses 133.jpg|The Spectre leaves to go find Aelita. Yumi tries to find the Actived Tower.png|Yumi trying to help Odd find the Way Tower… Odd's head is gone.png|…but ends up taking his head from his body. Lecon de choses 171.jpg|Yumi leaves to go find Aelita. Lecon de choses 187.jpeg|Meanwhile, the spectre is on its way… Lecon de choses 194.jpg|Ulrich is working on the Supercomputer, while Jeremie is still unconscious. Lecon de choses 197.jpeg|Odd fight three Bloks in Ice Sector. Tumblr m2wapjlVyE1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich trying to find a program to virtualize Overboard. Lecon de choses 139.jpg|Aelita playing her demo. Lecon de choses 140.jpg|The other contestants are shocked by the music. Lecon de choses 216.jpeg|Aelita running away from the spectre. Lecon de choses 223.jpeg|The Spectre throws a driver away and steals his car. Lecon de choses 227.jpg|Odd on the Overbike. Lecon de choses 226.jpg|Still on his search for the Way Tower. Lecon de choses 231.jpg|A countdown appeared on the screen, at the same time Yumi is calling and Odd is still searching. Ulrich going to the Scanner Room.png|After knowing it's a delayed virtualization program to Mountain Sector. Lecon de choses 246.jpg|Ulrich is scanned. Cousins ennemis 111.jpg|Ulrich is virtualized. Odd in a Way Tower.png|Odd in what he thought was a Way Tower, while trying to get to the Mountain Sector.. Lecon de choses 262.jpg|..but he's just put back to the Ice Sector. Tumblr m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo10 1280.png|Spying on X.A.N.A.-William before Aelita shows up. Lecon de choses 274.jpg|Seeing the tower is guarded by Krabs… Lecon de choses 275.jpg|…and William. Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi virtualizing Aelita. Lecon de choses 281.jpg|She did it, Aelita virtualized just behind Ulrich. Lecon de choses 283.jpg|Aelita sneaking behind Ulrich. Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png|She surprises him. Ulrich Nearly Hits Aelita.png|Aelita almost hit by Ulrich Lecon de choses 287.jpg|Yumi seeing the spectre approaching her. Lecon de choses 290.jpg|Finally, Odd arrives in the Mountain Sector. Lecon de choses 308.jpg|The Spectre about to finish Yumi off.. Odd saves yumi.png|..but she is saved by Odd. Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd virtualizing Yumi. Lecon de choses 306.jpg|William orders the Krabs to attack as soon as he sees Ulrich and Aelita. Tumblr m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo9 1280.png|Ulrich tells Aelita to fly. Lecon de choses 312.jpg|Aelita using Angel Wings. Lecon de choses 313.jpg|The Krabs starts to fire at Aelita.. Lecon de choses 314.jpg|..so she flies higher. Lecon de choses 353.jpg|Yumi protecting Aelita from William. Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd distracts the spectre in an attempt to escape… Lecon de choses 356.jpg|…But is caught by the spectre. William hits Yumi.png|William hits Yumi in the air. William gets rid of Yumi.png|Thus devirtualizing her. Ulrich saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Ulrich after defeating a Krab. Lecon de choses 374.jpeg|The spectre about to finish Odd with the cables. Lecon de choses 382.jpeg|Jeremie wakes only to find his friends have stopped X.A.N.A.'s attack. Sophie_Subdigitals.jpg|Band manager for the Subdigitals, Sophie. External Links The original summary for this episode can be found here. ca:Curs intensiu es:Curso intensivo fr:Leçon de choses gl:Curso intensivo it:Scambio di ruoli pl:Odcinek 72 "Kurs komputerowy" pt:Formação de choque ro:Curs rapid ru:Важный урок sr:Брзи курс Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Crash Course Category:Subdigitals Category:Code Lyoko